MagicDimension Linda
by Kurisu Kaname
Summary: Based on the series 'HyperDimension Neptunia', taking place in the MagicDimension, follow Linda Arfoire (This Dimension's Underling), as she goes to Hogwarts, and attempts to not only live up to her family name, but live up to her ever growing morals, in this new, epic story with action, friendship, twists, and turns at every juncture!


Our story begins at King's Cross Station. We can see an 11 year old girl walking along through the station. She had pale skin, hazel eyes and a face that honestly resembled that of a rat. Her hair was oddly enough, bright green. This didn't seem quite natural, nor did it seem to be dyed... Perhaps this was done with a spell? She was wearing what looked to be grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie, with little mouse ears on the hood. The young girl pushed her cart along, until she saw a young boy, about her age...all alone. She smirked, noticing he left his cart all alone, along with his luggage, to go talk to one of his friends. This was her lucky day.

The girl crept up on the boy's luggage, looking around to make sure no one was watching, before carefully tugging a wand out from her waistband, whispering an incantation under her breath. "Alohomora..." The tip of her wand lit up, remarkably not tipping anyone off, as the lock on the boy's carry-on clicked off. She then opened her own carry-on. Upon searching through the boy's luggage, she found what she was looking for, robes, her size, but for boys. She quickly snuck them into her carry-on, replacing them with HER robes. On her way out, she spotted what seemed to be a Famous Witches and Wizards Card Collection book... She cackled and snuck that out as well, before closing the carry-on. The mission was a success! She didn't have to wear a skirt to school. She grinned mischeviously, quickly grabbing her cart and trotting toward what seemed to be a wall, a barrier, right between Platforms Nine and Ten! She'd been told so much about this, surely it will work! She runs quickly, right INTO the wall! But rather than colliding with the wall, she went right on through.

Upon reaching the other side, she looked around. She was on a platform, with one lone train, on which the front said 'Hogwarts Express'. Her evil little grin dimmed down a bit, to a calm little smile... She was here... Despite just risking using magic outside of school, just now, she's here. She slowly walks along the platform, looking around. There was an unusually large group of people, all gathered around. She heard some strange ramblings about 'Harry Potter'. Linda clicked her tongue, shook her head and made her way on the train.

We now see Linda, sitting alone in her compartment, all dressed in the aforementioned boy's robes. She then reached in her pocket, pulling out her pet rat, setting him on her shoulder. "Ay there, Pirachu." She pulls out the wizard card album, about to open it, until suddenly... She can hear screaming, from many compartments down. "I DON'T KNOW, MINE ARE GONE!" Laughing ensues... Linda smirks and stands up, walking to the door of her compartment and opening it up, stepping out to take a peek. The boy from earlier is dressed in the Linda's uniform, skirt and all. Linda can't help but cackle under her breath as he has a freakout, in front of all of his friends. She steps forward to take another look, but her foot snags on something! She's falling forward, she's going to hit the ground! THUD!

"I-I'm so sorry, did I get in the way?! G-Goodness, I'm sorry!" A young first year stammered. Linda groaned, grabbing her head and rolling onto her back, sitting up and looking to see what she tripped on. It was a girl with long, very light blue hair, and blue eyes. The girl was all dressed in her robes, and seemed to have a small pair of rectangular glasses on her face. "I-I'm so sorry, none of the compartments were empty, a-and I didn't want to inconvenience anyone-..." The stranger began.

"Didn't want to inconvenience anyone?...Ya gotta share your compartment...I mean, unless yer me." Linda said proudly. "Ya can't sit out here like garbage, you're a witch. We rule the world, y'know?" Linda stood up, crossing her arms and cackling. "C'mon, get in my compartment, it's almost empty." She points behind her, opening the door with a wink. The shy, stuttering girl looked up at her, nervously, before eventually getting up and scrambling into the compartment, carefully sitting in the corner. "There, isn't that better, kiddo?" Linda sat across from her. "So...I'm Linda Arfoire, Daughter of The Great Dark Witch, Arfoire!" She let out a slightly fake evil laugh, spooking the nervous girl across from her. "What's your name, kiddo?" She slowly put her hand out.

"U-Uhhh...Uhhhh..." The girl looked around, nervously taking Linda's hand. "R-Rei...Rei Ryghts..." Linda then pulled back after Rei's introduction. "Rei...Ryghts...Ryghts... I don't recognize your name! Are you actually born from wizards?...Or...Muggles?" She raised an eyebrow. Rei nervously slumped down. "M-Muggles...I...guess..." Linda smirked arrogantly. "So you're a mudblood then?" Rei squeaked. "A...A mudblood?" Linda began cackling once more. "Yes, mudblood! Yer muggle born! Yer essentially a lowlife! How pathetic!" She laughed, but at this point... Rei quivered and slumped down in her seat, tears forming in her eyes. "O-Oi, don't cry, come on! It's just a joke!" Linda tried to reassure her! But Rei suddenly stood up and stormed out of the compartment!

Linda frowned reaching out to try to grab her, but being far too slow. Before she could chase her, however, the train seemed to slow down. It was stopping, they had arrived. Linda sighed and shook her head. She probably wouldn't see Rei again, in the midst of hundreds of students, besides. She was sure she would be in Slytherin anyways! So nothing to worry about! She reassured herself, before trotting out of the compartment, with Pirachu on her shoulder. She quickly put the rat back in her robe pocket and followed the group of students off the train.


End file.
